


Rockstar Interruptus

by Lady_Khum



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Wonkyu
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Khum/pseuds/Lady_Khum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué ocurre cuando los chicos abandonan el escenario después de interpretar Rockstar? ¿Qué les provoca ese despliegue de sensualidad y adrenalina? Y lo que es más importante, ¿qué hacen para controlarlo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rockstar Interruptus

-¡ONE MORE TIME!

Al grito de Shindong, la música vuelve a sonar ensordecedora con los primeros acordes del estribillo de _Rockstar_. Podrían estar así toda la noche, haciendo a cada miembro bailar al ritmo de la hipnótica canción y provocando de paso que las fans se dejen la garganta en gritos que van desde el simple grito histérico hasta el alarido incoherente que raya en lo obsceno y que ellos procuran ignorar. Porque las fans pueden ser muy bestias y ellos no están para que los animen demasiado.

Principalmente porque ya lo están bastante.

Las camisetas de Hyuk, Hae y Siwon han volado de sus cuerpos hace un buen rato. Lo cierto es que con aquella canción todo sobraba. Porque lo dan todo cuando la interpretan, se dejan la garganta gritando cada frase y sudan lo que no han sudado en todo el concierto. Pierden el control de sus cuerpos, podrían decir. Se dejan llevar por la música y saltan, bailan y corren por todo el escenario. 

Cada uno hace su solo cuando lo requieren los demás miembros, aunque se mueran de vergüenza, aunque hagan el ridículo. El solo de _Rockstar_ es obligación. Punto. 

Algunos se mueven más y mejor, arrancan más gritos de las fans y posiblemente causen algún desmayo, pero el efecto es el mismo baile quien baile. Porque todos se esmeran en dar espectáculo, que es a lo que se dedican al fin y al cabo. Da igual que la interpretación sea sexy, como la de Donghae, o cómica, como la de Shindong. 

Lo que no cambia cada vez es el acoso al improvisado solista. Se le abraza, se le empuja, se le vuelca una botella de agua entera por la cabeza, se le intenta desnudar… Es igual, hay que acosarlo y ya está. 

Pero no es lo mismo acosar a unos que acosar a otros. Siwon lo sabe bien. Le gusta restregarse con los demás miembros, eso todo el mundo lo sabe, el _skinship_ es casi una obligación para él, pero no es lo mismo rozarse con unos que rozarse con otros. Todos intentan huir de sus abrazos y eso es divertido, porque mientras él los mantiene atrapados contra su voluntad, el público está disfrutando de lo lindo. Pero cuando el acosado es Kyu, la cosa cambia mucho.

Él también intenta huir, por supuesto, más que ninguno, pero ese forcejeo no hace el mismo efecto que si viniera de Sungmin, por ejemplo, con toda su dulzura y su impresionante trasero. A Kyu se pega a conciencia y por instinto, y cuando intenta escapar, cuando cierra los ojos y aparta la cara para que no pueda besarlo, lo único que escucha dentro de su cabeza es a su cerebro decirle:

_-A por él, Siwon. No lo dejes escapar._

Y es por eso que a veces se pasa. 

Es lo que ha pasado esta noche. Quiere convencerse de que la mayor parte de culpa la tiene Kyu, por bailar como lo hace aunque sea descoordinado, por deshacerse de su habitual compostura para perder el control casi por completo, por disfrutar como lo hace mientras se retuerce y suda como un loco. Por provocarlo hasta que le duelen las ingles.

Se le ha ido de las manos y lo ha abrazado demasiado fuerte y demasiado cerca. Le ha metido la cara en el cuello y, por un acto reflejo, le ha dado un lametón debajo de la mandíbula. Y para rematar, aprovechando esa manía de Kyu de cerrar los ojos cuando lo acosan y que le impide ver lo que se le viene encima, ha acabado plantándole un beso en la comisura de la boca. Porque Kyu no se ha apartado, el muy idiota.

Y porque él quería besarlo. 

Lo ha visto todo el mundo, estaba seguro. Cuando lo ha soltado ha visto a Hyuk con cara de espanto, aunque sonriendo, tapándose la boca con las manos por lo que acababa de ver y había oído los gritos de las fans en el proceso. ¡Ea!, pues ya tenían con qué entretenerse. 

Después, como si nada hubiera pasado, sigue saltando y cambia de presa. Se busca a otro al que acosar, pero sigue con la impronta de la piel de Kyu quemándole la lengua. 

La canción acaba después de interminables bises del estribillo y se marchan a cambiarse. Están tan sudados que no hay un centímetro de piel en ellos que no esté mojada. Hay que solucionar eso para el próximo número. Suerte que ahora venga un vídeo para introducir el siguiente bloque y a continuación los solos, así les da tiempo de reponerse un poco.  
Y de paso le da tiempo de hablar con Kyu. Al menos intentarlo.

Sabe que el chico se puede haber enfadado por lo que ha hecho. Kyu es impredecible y lo último que quiere es discutir con él, así que tiene que pedirle disculpas cuanto antes.

Salen del escenario acompañados de un miembro del staff, linterna en mano, que los van guiando entre cables y cortinas. Ve a Kyu unos pasos por delante de él y se le acerca. Está secándose el sudor de la cara con una toalla y camina con energía a pesar de que debe de estar tan cansado como él. Le hace una seña a su asistente para que se vaya, no hace falta que lo acompañe ya que está aprovechando la luz de Kyu. No aminoran el paso ni se miran, pero sabe que Kyu se ha dado cuenta de que va caminando a su lado, siguiéndole el paso. 

Tiene que hablar con él antes de llegar a los camerinos. Allí no podrá decir nada delante de los chicos y, aunque no es un misterio para ninguno lo que se traen entre ellos, no le apetece hablar de ciertas cosas abiertamente frente a ellos. Lo sujeta del brazo con cuidado para no sobresaltarlo y le dice con el mínimo de voz posible para evitar que alguien los escuche:

-Kyu… tenemos que hablar.

-No.

La respuesta lo deja pasmado. Vale que Kyu es un poco borde y que puedes esperar casi cualquier cosa de él, pero no por eso deja de sorprenderle su respuesta.

-Kyu… - insiste con tono suplicante – lo siento, ¿vale? Hablemos, por favor.

-He dicho que no.

Kyu no deja de caminar y los pasillos del backstage están cada vez más cerca. En cuanto abandonen la zona oscura de detrás del escenario tendrá que apartarse de él para que nadie saque conclusiones equivocadas. Que en este caso no lo son. Tendrá que darse por vencido y esperar a que el cabezota ese se digne a escucharlo.

Se dispone a adelantarse cuando escucha a Kyu decirle a su asistente que se marche, que no le hace falta. Mira hacia atrás y la luz ha desaparecido. Los adelantan Sungmin y Wookie, que van hablando con la respiración cortada pero muy sonrientes. Kyu se para a verlos pasar por su lado, los saluda y espera. Detrás pasan Kangin y Heenim, el primero con el brazo por encima de los hombros del segundo, y también los deja pasar de largo. Siwon lo observa. ¿Por qué se ha parado? ¿Le pasa algo? Se acerca a él cuando aún las linternas de los asistentes de los chicos le proporcionan luz, pero unos segundos después se quedan a oscuras.

-¿Te pasa algo? ¿No vas a…?

No termina la frase. Kyu lo agarra de un brazo y tira de él con más fuerza de la que lo creía capaz. No para de andar hasta que llegan detrás de una cortina negra. Detrás hay unas cajas, rollos de cables enrollados y una escalerilla que da al lateral del escenario y que es usada únicamente por el equipo de sonido o iluminación para acceder al escenario. 

-¿Qué…?

-Cállate – le dice casi con enfado - ¿No te he dicho ya que no quiero hablar?

-Ya, ya, pero…

Kyu le sujeta la nuca y estampa la boca contra la suya. Tarda en reaccionar lo que tarda en notar la lengua del chico rozando su labio inferior. Su excitación aparece de la nada y responde al beso. Abre la boca y se encaja con la de Kyu como dos piezas de un rompecabezas, mete la lengua entre sus labios y lame el interior de Kyu, deleitándose con su sabor.

No tiene camiseta, así que siente las manos de Kyu directamente sobre su piel. A pesar de estar terriblemente sudado, el chico no parece hacer ascos a la humedad y le recorre la espalda con las manos abiertas, como queriendo abarcar la mayor cantidad de piel posible.

Siwon hace lo mismo, sólo que él tiene que levantar, no una, sino dos camisetas para llegar a su espalda. Pero una vez ha rozado su cuerpo se olvida de todo. Está frío porque el sudor está empezando a secarse en su cuerpo y sus dedos se agarran a la piel sudada, pero no le importa. Sólo quiere tocarlo. Por todas partes.

Siente a Kyu restregarse como si estuviera en celo contra él. Hace unos sonidos terriblemente obscenos, como si estuviera ronroneando, y le dan ganas de hacerlo callar metiéndole la lengua hasta ese lugar desde que emite el sonido. Y quien dice la lengua dice la polla. 

Está tan empalmado que nota claramente la cremallera del pantalón clavarse contra la carne hinchada. Duele. Y da placer a la vez. Aunque sería más placentero si…

Kyu parece leerle la mente porque le abre el pantalón con una impresionante habilidad y mete la mano dentro. Jadea dentro de su boca y le sujeta el culo hasta pegarlo a él. Embiste contra su mano sin dejar de atraer el cuerpo flexible de Kyu hacia el suyo.

-Kyu… Kyu… - jadea.

-¿Aún quieres perder el tiempo hablando? – le pregunta Kyu apartándose un poco.

-No… esto es mucho mejor – le da un lametón en la barbilla -. Creía que estabas enfadado. Me has asustado.

-¿Enfadado? Me has puesto como una moto ahí arriba – le contesta Kyu a modo de reprimenda -, y lo ha visto todo el mundo. Debería castigarte.

Dice eso a la vez que aumenta la presión de su mano contra la polla y comienza a hacer fricción.

-Oh, sí, castígame – Siwon se derrite contra su mano y su boca. Aquel maldito niño tiene una habilidad especial para llevarlo al límite, sea lo que sea lo que haga. Si supiera cuánto poder tiene en realidad sobre él…

-No hay tiempo para juegos. Escucha.

El vídeo que introduce el siguiente bloque ha acabado y los primeros acordes de _Close Your Mouth empiezan a sonar_. Unos segundos después, escuchan a Hee cantar y al público estallar en gritos histéricos. Quedan exactamente dos actuaciones para que le toque a él salir a hacer su solo. Y aún tiene que cambiarse.

Siwon ve como se aparta, se desabrocha el pantalón y se lo baja justo hasta debajo de las caderas. Después se apoya contra la escalera, con cuidado de no poner el culo ni nada de su anatomía desnuda contra los escalones por motivos de higiene, y lo llama mientras se toca con descaro.

-Tienes exactamente ocho minutos, Choi Siwon. A ver qué puedes hacer en ese tiempo. 

-Sabes de sobra lo que puedo hacer. Aunque preferiría tener más tiempo.

-No lo tenemos, lo siento. Si no me hubieras puesto tan cachondo habría esperado a terminar el concierto y te habría dejado demostrarme lo machote que eres durante horas en el hotel. Esto es culpa tuya. 

No deja de tocarse mientras habla y Siwon no puede evitar reírse. Maldito mocoso calienta pollas. Pues que tenga poco tiempo sólo da lugar a que no le dé tiempo a asimilar lo que se le viene encima. Y eso ya no es culpa suya. 

Le agarra las piernas sin ningún cuidado y se las sube hasta que rozan sus hombros. Tiene los pantalones atascados en las rodillas, así que no tienen demasiada libertad, pero Siwon no necesita más que un par de movimientos para emplazarse en el sitio justo y con la inclinación justa. Se escupe en la mano y Kyu da un respingo, como si aquel gesto lo hubiera puesto a cien. Lleva la mano mojada hasta su culo y lo humedece. No espera demasiado, no hay tiempo, así que le introduce un dedo de un solo golpe. Lo mete hasta el nudillo y lo hace girar, arrancando un gemido de la boca entreabierta de Kyu. 

Con un gesto de las cejas, le pregunta sin palabras si puede seguir. Kyu asiente y el siguiente dedo no se hace esperar. Esta vez, Kyu se encoge un poco, pero no por eso se aparta.

-¿Duele?

-Casi nada. Sigue.

Hace entrar y salir los dedos varias veces, con el cuidado justo para no hacerle daño pero sin perder el ritmo. Necesita que esté listo cuanto antes, y no sólo porque no tienen tiempo, sino porque no puede aguantar más.

-Voy a follarte ya. No me aguanto.

-Sí, venga. 

Kyu mueve el culo de forma que se restriega contra su mano y eso lo excita tanto que no tarda ni un segundo en sustituir sus dedos por su polla. Se afianza bien en la entrada, hace colar la punta levemente, y cuando sabe que no va a fallar, se introduce de un solo empujón.

La actuación de Hee ha terminado y el público grita su nombre y aplaude, por eso no escucha el grito de Kyu al enfundarse por completo en su interior. Tiene que parar un momento, es tan estrecho que el simple hecho de estar empalado en su cuerpo le dan ganas de correrse y vale que tiene prisa, pero que menos que un poco de fricción, ¿no?

Kyu resopla y lo mira con los párpados caídos. Conoce esa mirada y sabe que puede continuar, así que comienza a entrar y salir de él. Aquello es la gloria. Es una putada que no pueda disfrutar más tiempo de aquel polvo, porque es una pasada follarse a Kyu, sobre todo si dura horas y horas, hasta que le suplica que acabe, pero no hay tiempo para eso. Y, sinceramente, está tan cachondo que o se corre ya o le explotarán las pelotas.

-Kyu… No voy a durar mucho – le dice mientras embiste contra su culo a un ritmo casi enloquecido.

-Yo tampoco – contesta Kyu, que sigue masturbándose, con la voz entrecortada. 

-Tú primero…

Kyu tiene que sujetarse bien a Siwon porque siente que el escalón de hierro y madera que tiene detrás no es suficiente fijación al suelo. El cuerpo de Siwon es más seguro y más agradable de utilizar como anclaje. Lo sujeta por la nuca y gruñe mientras se sacude la polla una, dos, tres veces antes de dejar escapar todo el semen acumulado en su interior. 

Siwon no puede verlo bien, está muy oscuro, pero sí que alcanza a escuchar el gemido estrangulado, la presión de sus dedos clavándose en su cuello y la tensión de su carne apretando su polla mientras se corre. Esa es la señal.

-Me toca. 

Sujeta bien sus muslos y empuja. Una y otra vez, como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Se entierra hasta golpear las nalgas del chico con sus testículos, así que se corre muy profundo en su interior, siente cómo el semen se derrama hasta llenarlo y el excitado músculo bombea hasta escupir la última gota. Respira agotado y se sujeta mejor a él. Joder, está mareado.

-Así me gusta, que seas obediente.

Abre los ojos y ve a Kyu con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Te dije que podía.

-Ajá. Nos han sobrado dos minutos.

-¿En serio? ¡Mierda, podía haberte follado un poquito más!

La carcajada de Kyu le llena los oídos. Es muy agradable estar así con él, aunque estén en una postura imposible y en un lugar donde cualquiera podría pillarlos. Y eso le recuerda…

-Joder, tu espalda. ¿Estás bien? – sale de su cuerpo y lo ayuda a incorporarse. 

-Sí, sí. Nada que no me quite una ducha.

Mira como Kyu se sube los pantalones y se baja las camisetas. Él no ha tenido ni que bajarse la prenda, con sacar la polla ha tenido bastante, así que no tiene más que subir la cremallera.

-¿Te va a dar tiempo a ducharte?

Kyu presta atención a la actuación de ese momento. Hae y Hyuk. Y cantan dos canciones, más el bailoteo de turno.

-Sí, me da tiempo, pero tengo que irme ya.

-¡Pues venga, vamos!

Salen de su escondite y van corriendo hasta el backstage. Nadie los ha echado en falta, o eso parece. La gente corre de un lado a otro y uno de los asistentes les avisa de que el manager los está buscando.

-¿Nos caerá una bronca? – pregunta Kyu.

-No creo. Pero será mejor que no hagamos esto más por si acaso.

-Me parece bien, siempre y cuando me prometas que no me vas a hacer eso otra vez durante _Rockstar _. Es como quedarse a medias, joder. Como un coitus interruptus.__

__-Yo nunca dejo nada a medias, Cho Kyu Hyun. Ya lo has visto, ¿no?_ _

__Kyu le dedica una sonrisa tímida y se separan delante de uno de los camerinos. En esa ocasión no comparten el mismo así que Siwon tiene que seguir un poco más para llegar al suyo._ _

__Él también sonríe. Se lo ha prometido, pero si el resultado de cada uno de los ataques que le haga en el escenario van a terminar así, va a tener que incumplir su promesa. No le queda otra._ _

##### Fin

____


End file.
